Of Angels and Demons
by JeanieLee
Summary: The end is nigh. The apocalypse has begun. But they will not let the world end without a fight.
1. Chapter 1

**Yups! It's time for the sequel! Obviously, this story is also a crossover with Supernatural. If you have never seen the show, I highly recommend it. Reading of the pervious story is advised. This story is set after season fives _My Bloody Valentine,_ (since after that episode is where the plot bunny began) will run parallel for a few episodes and diverge completely at _Point of No Return_. Though there are spoilers for all of season five. **

**Like with the previous story, there will be a cast list at the beginning of every chapter, giving faces to the original characters of that are in the chapter (Besides Sam and Dean of course, since they are canon characters). Also, the recommended music to listen to while reading this chapter is _Sentinel Prime _from Transformers: Dark of the Moon – The Score by Steve Jablonsky.**

**_Caitlyn Davis - Megan Fox_**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural.**

**Chapter 1**

It was all too much like the last time. Sam's screaming and pleading echoing through his head. Nursing a bottle and trying to shut it all out. Though things were different this time around. Sam had gone into the panic room to detox of his own free will, not because Dean and Bobby had tricked him into it in an effort to get him off of the demon blood that Ruby had gotten him addicted to. And they were only in this position again because of Famine. His power had gotten to everyone in the town, even Cas. The angel had lost count of the burgers he had eaten and then went nuts when Famine gave him a tray of raw hamburger to distract him. Everyone except him, that is. Because he was apparently dead inside.

Dean took another drink as Sam yelled and begged to be let out of the panic room in Bobby's basement. To get away from the things that he was seeing that were not real, away from what the demon blood in his system was making him see.

"That's not him in there. Not really," Castiel said from where he stood beside the door of the panic room.

"I know," Dean replied, trying to keep out Sam's screams.

"Dean, Sam just has to get it out of his system. Then he'll be-"

"Listen, I just, uh...I just need to get some air," Dean said, cutting off the angel. He pushed away from the beam he was leaning against in the basement and walked up the stairs. He felt Bobby's eyes on him from the living room as he emerged from the basement, but opened the back door and walked out of the house without ever looking toward the older hunter.

He walked through the scrap yard, over to where the Impala sat. The ground was damp and the air moist. But Dean did not notice. All he could hear was Sam yelling to be let out of the panic room and Famine telling him that he was dead inside, which is why he was not affected by the horsemen's power. The only one not affected. _I can see how broken you are, how defeated. You can't win, and you know it. But you just keep fighting. Just... keep going through the motions. You're already...dead._

He lifts the bottle in his hand, but he cannot drink it. It will not help his problem. Maybe Famine was right. Maybe he was dead inside. He looks up at the moon, high up in the sky with clouds floating across it.

"Please… I can't," he broke off, his voice breaking and his eyes burning. "I need some help. Please?"

Something wet trickles down his cheek and his sniffs. He continued to look up at the sky, waiting. Waiting for something, anything that would help them. They were fighting the devil, and losing. Ellen and Jo were gone. All that was left fighting was him, Sam, Bobby, and Cas. Bobby was now in a wheelchair and Cas was cut off from heaven and its power.

"Hey Dean," said a soft, familiar female voice from the other side of the Impala. Dean turned to see a woman with dark brown, almost black hair smiling at him softly. Her pale blue eyes that had been icy when they had first met now had warmth to them.

"Caitlyn," he said, staring at the woman. It had been two years since he and Sam had seen her and her siblings. A witch that got her power not from demons, but from something in her very blood. The last time they had seen her, she had been getting over being possessed by Lilith. And she had caught him having a chick flick moment. He cleared his throat. "Looking good."

Her smile widened and she let out a soft laugh as she walked around to the front of the Impala. "Thanks," she said, leaning against the hood of the black car. "Bobby called us. Thought you could use some help."

Dean walked over and leaned against the Impala beside her with a heavy sigh. "Yeah."

Caitlyn was quiet for a moment, looking up at the night sky. "Bobby told us what happened tonight," she said, looking back toward him.

Dean said nothing but could feel Caitlyn's gaze. They had taken out Famine, but it had not been easy. Sam was drying out from the demon blood, Cas probably had indigestion from all the hamburgers he had eaten, and he was apparently dead inside. A great big, black nothing. An empty whole that seemed to grow larger every second.

"That's not true, you know."

Dean looked over at Caitlyn, frowning slightly. "What's not true?" he asked.

Her pale blue eyes bored into him. "You're not dead inside."

Dean stared at her. How had she known that? "How-"

"It doesn't matter how I know," she said, cutting him off. She pushed away from the front of the Impala and moved over to stand before him. "What matters is that you believe the lie that Famine told you. It's not true, and it never will be. He told you that to throw you off balance. He did not affect you because what you desire, he cannot give you in any way, shape, or form."

Dean glanced away from her, clearing his throat. "And what's that?"

She smiled. "Love. And not the kind that cherubim specialize in. The bond between family that Famine will never be able to give," she told him. She then reached up and placed her right hand on his cheek. It was soft and warm against his skin and smelled sweet. "You are not dead inside, Dean. You are not broken and going through the motions. What's inside you is not a great black abyss, but bright and warm. Not dead. Never dead."

Dean closed his eyes, trying to believe her words but being unable to. He felt her remove her hand from his cheek. He opened his eyes, only for them to widen. She was no longer standing in front of him. He glanced around. There was no sign of Caitlyn Davis anywhere.

"Dean."

He turned to see Castiel standing before him, his blue eyes wide. "Who were you just talking to?"

Dean glanced around for Caitlyn one last time, but it was as if she was never there. "Caitlyn. Said Bobby called them."

Castiel frowned. "Dean, none of the Davis siblings have been here in two years."

Dean stared at the angel. "Then who the hell was I just talking to?"

The angel reached into the pocket of his tan trench coat and pulled out an amulet. Dean's amulet. The amulet Sam had given him for Christmas when they were kids and that he let Castiel borrow just after Lucifer was released because it was supposed to burn in the presence of God, the only one that could help them now. "Dean, the amulet burned."

Dean's eyes widened. If that amulet burned, then God had been nearby. Caitlyn had never been here at all. It was something else, or someone else. "Are you saying I just talked to God?"

Castiel glanced around the junkyard before looking back toward Dean. "I believe you did."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all those that have reviewed/favorite this story! Glad you guys are liking it so far!**

_Riley Davis __- __Hayden Christensen  
__Caitlyn Davis - Megan Fox  
__Abigail 'Abby' Davis - __Ellen Page_

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural.**

**Chapter 2**

Dean just stared at the angel. Caitlyn had never been there and Castiel believed that he had just spoken to God. Anna had told him once that only four angels had looked upon the face of God, but what if that wasn't true? What if more had and they had just never known it. God was supposed to be all powerful, who's to say he was not able to change his appearance. But if he could, why show up in the appearance of Caitlyn?

He had been thinking of how they had lost so many and that those left fighting were getting weak. But the Davis's weren't fighting, not yet. He reached into his jacket and pulled out his cell phone.

"Dean?" he heard Castiel ask. He looked up after he had selected the number he wanted and lifted the phone to his ear.

"Caitlyn – God - just dropped the hint of who can help us," he replied as he listened to the phone ring for the second time.

One the third ring, the phone was picked up and a groggy voice was heard on the other end. "Hello?"

"Sorry to wake you, Riley-"

"Wha-Dean? Dean Winchester?"

"Do you know another Dean?"

A pause. "I think the head in Nebraska is named Dean, but I know for a fact he doesn't have a cell phone."

Dean sighed. "Look, I know it's the middle of the night and it's been two years-"

"Where are you guys?" he asked, cutting Dean off.

"Bobby's place," he replied.

"Let me wake up the girls. We'll be there in about half an hour," Riley responded before the dial tone filled Dean's ear.

* * *

Half an hour later, Dean sat on the couch in Bobby's living room while Bobby had rolled his chair up to the desk. Castiel stood in the doorway to the room that led out to the hallway. Even from here, Sam's screams could be heard. Bobby had been stunned to hear about what had happened outside, but approved of the idea of calling in the Davis siblings. Dean knew when they had arrived just by watching Castiel. The angel turned toward the door when Dean thought he had heard several soft 'pop's outside. A few seconds later the doorbell rang.

Dean got up from the couch, walked past Castiel, and to the front door. He pulled it open and all three surviving Davis siblings stood on the porch. Riley's hair appeared to be a little longer, but the man looked pretty much the same. Abigail stood beside him. Her brown hair was shorter than it used to be, but not as short as her now deceased twin had kept it.

On his other side stood Caitlyn, looking the same as she had when he had thought that he had seen her an hour ago. Though instead of smiling, she had her arms crossed over her chest. "You just gonna let us stand out here all night, or are you going to let us in and explain why we had to come over here at two thirty in the morning?"

Dean stepped back to let them in. "You could have just come later."

"You call me after two years of nothing, in the middle of the night, kind of figured it was important," Riley said as he followed his sisters into the house. Dean closed the door and led the way to the living room. Though turned back when he realized they had not entered the room. Instead they stood in the hallway staring at Castiel, who stared back at them.

"Meet Castiel," Dean said as he stopped in the doorway to the kitchen. "And you already know Bobby."

"So you're the angel he talked ab-" Abby cut off when she heard screaming. She frowned slightly before looking at Dean. "Is that Sam?"

Dean glanced over at Bobby before nodding. "Yeah."

"You kids might as well make yourself comfortable," Bobby said, rolling out from under the desk and facing them in his chair.

All three Davis siblings looked shocked to see him in a wheelchair. Riley gestured to the chair and looked toward Dean. "When did that happen?"

"Bobby wrestled control of his body away from the demon he was possessed by and stabbed himself instead of Dean."

Three heads turned toward the angel as he spoke for the first time since they had arrived. Caitlyn then looked toward Bobby. "You can overcome a demon?"

"It was a simple black eyed demon," Castiel responded, causing her to look back toward the blue eyed angel. "Nowhere near as powerful as Lilith was."

"'Was?'" Riley repeated.

"So that bitch is dead?" Caitlyn asked, glancing over at Dean. He met her gaze and nodded.

Riley glanced between the two hunters and the angel. "So if Lilith isn't the reason you called us, what is?"

"Lilith was the final seal and Sam killed her," Castiel stated.

It took a few seconds for this to be processed, but Dean was able to tell the second they all processed what Castiel had just told them. Three pairs of eyes went wide.

"Oh shit," Abby muttered.

"Lucifer. You need our help fighting the devil?" Riley asked, his expression showing his shock and disbelief.

"We're running low on allies," Bobby said. "We could use all the help we can get."

Riley looked at Bobby thoughtfully, his eyes lingering on the chair. Though he tore his eyes away from the older man when Castiel spoke again. "Lucifer will destroy the human race. He never cared for humans, nor did he approve of our Father's decision to give some a power that created the Wizarding World as you know it."

"So he basically wants to destroy the world," Abby stated. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "When will the bad guys pick something more original."

Caitlyn and Riley glanced at each other before looking toward their sister. "Except Lucifer is, well, Lucifer," Riley said. "Not some wizard that got too big for his britches."

Abby rolled her eyes again and walked over to the couch and plopped down on it. "Okay, so we're dealing with Lucifer and the bitch that possessed Caitlyn and killed Libby is dead. Yet you have not explained why the hell Sam is somewhere in this house screaming like he's being murdered."

"Kids down in the panic room in the basement drying out," Bobby replied.

"Drying out?" Riley asked as Caitlyn crossed the room and sat down beside Abby. "Like alcohol?"

"Demon blood," said Castiel. Riley, Caitlyn, and Abby looked toward the angel.

"Courtesy of Ruby," Dean added. "It gave him power and that bitch got him addicted to it. He got clean and was fine until we ran into Famine."

"'Famine?'" Caitlyn repeated. "So we're dealing with Lucifer and the four Horsemen."

"And we got heaven on our asses as well," Bobby added.

Caitlyn and Riley glanced at each other. "What the hell did you guys do?"

"Simple. They want the apocalypse to happen and we don't," Dean said. "And Sam and I are the vessels for Michael and Lucifer. But unlike demons, angels need permission to take over someone."

"So this time we're fighting heaven _and _hell?" Riley asked. Bobby nodded. The Auror sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Lovely."

"Where is God in all this?" Abby asked, glancing around the room from where she sat beside Caitlyn on the couch.

"We don't know," Castiel replied. "It seems he left heaven years ago."

Caitlyn and Riley both had open mouths as they processed this. Abby stared at the angel. "So God leaves for vacation and the angels decided to throw an apocalypse in his absence?"

Bobby nodded. "Pretty much."

"But he may not be completely out of the loop," Dean added.

Castiel reached into his pocket and pulled out an amulet on a black cord. Dean had given it to him just after Lucifer had risen, which had been given to him by Sam when they had been children, and it apparently burned in the presence of God. "This amulet burns in God's presence, and less than an hour ago, it burned."

"God was here? Why didn't he help?" Abby asked.

Castiel studied her for a moment before looking toward Dean. "He did."

Dean saw three heads turn toward him. "I was outside getting some air, and I thought I was talking to you," he said, looking at Caitlyn. The young women's blue eyes went wide and she her mouth fell open slightly.

"So you talked to God, who looked like my sister?" Abby asked, looking between Dean and Caitlyn. "Why?"

"He was giving you a hint," Riley stated. Dean looked toward the Auror. "Telling you to call us for help."

"Sure seems that way," Bobby said.

Dean turned his gaze back to Caitlyn, who was looking down at the floor deep in thought. Of the three surviving Davis siblings, why had God taken on her appearance? He could have come as Riley or even Abby? So why had he come as Caitlyn?

He watched as the women's eyes widened slightly and she looked toward her brother. The beginnings of a smirk were playing at her lips. "Riley, I got an idea."

"What?" he asked as she stood from the couch, pulling Abby up with her.

"Wha-Caitlyn?"

"We got to go," was all that she said as she walked across the room. "We need to figure out if this is going to work?"

"If what is going to work?" Dean asked as the siblings moved toward the front door of the house. He glanced toward Bobby, who shrugged before moving past Castiel and out into the hall. The Davis's were already at the door and stepping outside. "What's the idea?"

She grinned. "You'll see," she said before she disappeared with a 'pop.' Riley and Abby exchanged a look before disappearing as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all those that have reviewed/favorite this story! Glad you guys are liking it so far! ****Sorry it's been so long since the last update. I started uni this fall and it decided to kick my tush.**

_Riley Davis __- __Hayden Christensen_

_Caitlyn Davis - Megan Fox  
__Abigail 'Abby' Davis - __Ellen Page_

_Alexander Chase - Gerard Butler_

_Nicole Myers - Maggie Q_

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural.**

**Chapter 3**

"Okay, what the hell is this idea of yours?" Riley asked as soon as he had appeared on the front porch of their home in Texas.

Caitlyn looked back from where she was unlocking the door to see both him and Abby staring at her. "I'll tell you inside," she said as the door unlocked and she pushed it open, stepping into the house.

She went about turning lights back on as her siblings followed her in. There was no need for them to be quiet since their father had returned to his ship a few days prior. He had come home for a few days to celebrate her twenty-ninth birthday.

Once the living room was lit up, she turned around to see her siblings standing before the front door, watching her. Abby put a hand on her hip. "Okay, spill."

"Okay, so they said they are running low on allies," she began. The idea had formed in her head after Dean had told her about the visit from God and the wheels had quickly begun turning. She was sure that this could work. It was why God appeared as her, she just knew it. "We're going to raise an army of witches and wizards to help them fight the devil."

They just stared at her with raised eyebrows. She groaned and leaned her head back in frustration. Her gut told her that this could work. "Oh come on," she said as she looked back toward her siblings. "This could work. We have some of the brightest minds in the world only a phone call away, so let's take advantage of that."

Abby looked at her as if she had grown a second head while Riley looked thoughtful. Abby apparently caught the look on their brother's face and gaped at him. "You can't be considering this! You want to fight the devil?"

"They already are," he responded, looking over at Abby. She did a good impression of a fish as Riley looked toward Caitlyn. "If we pull Bobby in on this, since he seems to be the go to guy in the Hunter world, I think it could work."

Abby looked between them. "This is insane!"

"It could work! I know it," Caitlyn said. "It's why God appeared to Dean as me, because he knew that I would think of this."

Abby blinked at her sister as Riley smiled at Caitlyn. "You seem really sure about this."

Caitlyn smiled. "It's the surest I've been about anything in a long time."

"Well, I'm in," Riley said, causing her smile to widen.

Abby looked between them before heaving a heavy sigh. "I think you're both nuts, but I'm in too. Like hell I'm gonna let you do something this insane alone."

Caitlyn laughed and Riley chuckled. "Well, we can start this recruiting thing later, after we've gotten a few more hours sleep."

* * *

Later that day, after having a few hours sleep, the three sibling's floo'd to the Texas Authority of Magic. Caitlyn was the first out of the fireplace and stepped aside as she waited for her brother and sister. Her stomach was in knots due to anticipation. She knew her idea could work. They just had to run it by Alex first before going about contacting other Authorities and Ministries of Magic around the world. Unlike when Riley and Abby had helped the Winchesters when she had been possessed, they were going the official route. Besides, some of the bright minds she was thinking of contacting for help were higher ups in the Wizarding World.

Once her siblings were with her, Caitlyn led the way across the lobby. They passed the Welcome Desk, behind with Brooke stood and waved to them as they passed. She led the way down the hallway that was lined with administrative offices, with the door to the governor's office at the end. Two bodyguards stood before the doors, which the three Davis siblings stopped before.

"Riley, Caitlyn, and Abby Davis here to request a meeting with the Governor this morning," Riley said, stepping forward from his place on Caitlyn's right.

The guard on the left pulled out his wand and waved it over them for a few seconds. He then nodded and pocketed his wand. With one hand, he pushed open the door. "You're clear."

"Thank you," Riley responded before leading the way into the room, Caitlyn and Abby a few steps behind him.

Nicole Myers looked up from her work as they entered and smiled at them. "Good morning, Davis's. What can I do for you?"

"We need to see Alex," Caitlyn said as she stopped beside her brother, the door closing behind them.

Nicole looked down at her desk and pulled a planner from the side. Her glasses began to slid down her nose, but she pushed them put after a few seconds. "Hmm. He has a meeting in half an hour," she said as she looked up from her planner, the corners of her mouth turned upward. "But I should be able to squeeze you in right now."

Caitlyn smiled at the secretary. "That would be great. We just need to talk to him real quick."

With a nod, Nicole pushed her chair away from the desk and stood. She walked to the doors behind the desk and knocked on them before pushing the door open and peaking inside. "Sir, the Davis's are here to see you. Seems urgent."

"Right. Send them in," they heard Alex reply.

Caitlyn's smile widened as Nicole pulled her head back out and opened the door fully as she turned to the siblings. "Go on in."

"Thanks, Nicole," she said as she passed the woman and walked into the office. The room had not changed much since the last time she had entered it two years prior, after she had been freed from possession. That day had also been the last time they had seen or heard from the Winchesters until that morning.

As the three crossed the room, Alex sat behind his desk watching their approach. He stood as the three of them stopped before the desk. "Riley, Caitlyn, Abby. What can I do for you?'

"Thank you for seeing us, sir," Riley responded. "We got a call from the Winchesters early this morning."

Alex blinked before tilting his head to the side slightly, his expression curious. "What about?" he asked as he gestured to the chairs before the desk. He then sit back down in his own.

"Well, they need help and are running short on allies," Caitlyn replied as she took a seat in one of the chairs.

"What exactly are they facing?" the governor asked, steepling his fingers before him on the desk.

Beside her, Riley sighed. "They're up against the devil."

He sat there for a moment, blinking as he processed this. "Okay," he said slowly. "I can see why they would need allies."

"And I have an idea that I think can give them that," Caitlyn said.

Alex smiled as he looked at Caitlyn. "I'm listening."

* * *

"So she got an idea and they just left?"

"Pretty much," Dean replied as he leaned against the doorway to Bobby's kitchen.

Sam sat on the couch, extremely tired but no longer hallucinating due to the demon blood. It had taken three days for all the blood to leave his system. He sat forward on the couch, leaning on his knees as Bobby and Dean had filled him in on the Davis's visit and the apparent appearance of God masquerading as Caitlyn. The younger Winchester had been shocked to hear that bit of information.

Cass had left the day before, though he said nothing about where he had been going. They would probably head back on the road within a day or so, once the bags and dark circles disappeared from under Sam's eyes.

"And she said nothing about what this idea was?" Sam asked.

"No, she told us this brilliant idea and we're just not telling you," Bobby said sarcastically. His chair was wheeled up to the desk. "Idjit."

Sam smiled at Bobby before looking over at his brother. "Any idea what the idea might be?"

Dean took a drink of the beer in his hand before shaking his head. "Not a clue."

Sam nodded and looked away from his brother. "Maybe this idea of hers is why God showed up as her."

"Maybe," Dean said before taking another swig of beer.


End file.
